WHAT IS LOVE
by SSFI Under The Same Sky
Summary: Arti cinta yang mengandung banyak makna. WARNING ! Islamic content. By AIDA SENJU


**WHAT IS LOVE?**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **SasuSakuSasuSaku**

 **Story © Aida Senju**

 **Warn : Bahasa campur aduk, alur muter-muter kayak roaler coaster, romance islami, dan lain-lain.**

 **Selamat membaca !**

* * *

APA MAKNA CINTA?

Cinta sesungguhnya adalah cinta yang di anugerahkan Ilahi kepada hamba-Nya yang pantas untuk merasakan indahnya rasa saling mengasihi.

Bersumber dari dzat Yang Maha Suci. Maka kitapun harus menjaganya agar tetap suci.

Sejatinya, kehadiran cinta haruslah bisa memberikan setitik cahaya dalam kegelapan. Menghadirkan pelita dalam ketakutan. Menumpahkan lentera kehidupan di tengah-tengah gelapnya hati yang terlampau jauh dari rute kebenaran.

Karena cinta menghangatkan, menentramkan, lagi jadi penyemangat agar kita semakin bersyukur pada Tuhan semesta alam.

Jika cinta itu justru menghadirkan suatu perubahan, perubahan yang mengubah jernih menjadi keruh. Perubahan yang mengubah bercahaya menjadi hitam pekat. Perubahan yang mengubah manis menjadi asin. Perubahan yang mengubah wangi semerbak menjadi busuk. Maka, tak pantaslah itu di sebut cinta.

Lebih tepat itu disebut nafsu yang mengatas namakan cinta.

Karena cinta yang sesungguhnya takkan pernah menghadirkan titik hitam bagi pula membuat pelakunya jadi ternodai. Cinta yang sejati hanyalah cinta yang dilandasi karena ingin mencari ridho Ilahi. Bukan semata hanya karena ingin merasakan kenikmatan sesaat yang kelak kan di sesali.

Rasa cinta dan suka adalah karunia dari Allah. Allah telah menjadikan ada daya tarik diantara lawan jenis, bahkan Allah juga memerintahkan menuntun bagaimana agar diantara lawan jenis yang saling membutuhkan itu bisa saling memenuhi kebutuhannya. Artinya cinta lawan jenis itu normal dan karunia dari Allah SWT.

Akan tetapi yang akan menjadi masalah adalah jika kecenderungan, kebutuhan dan cinta kepada lawan jenis yang merupakan karunia dari Allah itu diumbar begitu saja tanpa dikontrol oleh syariat. Maka yang terjadi adalah kesalahan dan kepalsuan dalam mengabdikan cinta.

Cara baik untuk menyikapi cinta dan kecenderungan yang ada dalam hati adalah dengan semakin dekat kepada Allah agar tidak terpeleset didalam perjalanannya didalam mengabdikan cintanya. Senantiasa sadar bahwa setiap orang ingin bahagia dengan cinta. Dan hanya Allahlah pencipta kebahagiaan, maka tidak ada kebahagiaan dalam cinta yang sesungguhnya jika dibarengi dengan pelanggaran kepada sang pencipta cinta, Allah SWT.

Waspadalah dengan hawa nafsu dan syetan yang sering menyamar sebagai cinta hingga banyaklah orang terjerumus dalam zina karena hawa nafsu dan bukan karena cinta yg sesungguhnya.

Berfikir prakstis dan cerdas, sudahkah tiba waktunya kita untuk mencintai sebab yang menuruti cinta sebelum waktunya ia akan tersiksa dan akan mudah terjerumus dalam hawa nafsu semisal yang bermain cinta pada saat yang masih jauh dari masa pernikahan dan sebelum pernikahan.

Yakin bahwa kecenderungan lawan jenis yang mengajak kepada kemaksiatan adalah ajakan syetan dan hawa nafsu dan bukan cinta.

Mintalah perlindungan dari Allah agar dijauhkan dari zina.

Cinta kepada lain jenis merupakan hal yang fitrah bagi manusia. Karena sebab cintalah, keberlangsungan hidup manusia bisa terjaga. Oleh sebab itu, Allah Ta'ala menjadikan wanita sebagai perhiasan dunia dan kenikmatan bagi penghuni surga.

Islam sebagai agama yang sempurna juga telah mengatur bagaimana menyalurkan fitrah cinta tersebut dalam syariatnya yang rahmatan lil 'alamin.

Namun, bagaimanakah jika cinta itu disalurkan melalui cara yang tidak syar`i?

Fenomena itulah yang melanda hampir sebagian besar anak muda saat ini. Penyaluran cinta ala mereka, biasa disebut dengan pacaran.

Jika kebanyakan remaja saat ini di sibukkan dengan yang namanya pacaran, namun tidak bagi gadis bermata hijau ini.

Lagi pula, yang Sakura cari itu suami bukan pacar. Pacaran itu haram. Selama ada yang halal, kenapa harus pilih yang haram? Setidaknya itu menurut Sakura.

Beda lagi dengan Sahabatnya, Ino. Gadis bermata biru itu tidak setuju dengan pendapat sahabat sedari oroknya itu. Ino bilang, nyari suami itu gak segampang nyari uban dirambut bapaknya. Nikah itu sekali seumur hidup. Kalo pacaran dulu kan bisa PDKT, jadi tau sifat baik buruknya pasangan kita nanti. Misalkan gak cocok, ya tinggal putus. Sedangkan kalo langsung nikah, dan ternyata gak cocok gimana? mau cerai? emang lu mau jadi janda?

Yah, tapi yang Ino hadapi sekarang itu SAKURA. Iya Sakura, anak bontot pak Kizashi yang keras kepalanya itu ngalahin batu karang apalagi batu kali. Kadang bikin tekanan darah Ino naek dan ujung-ujungnya angkat tangan ke kamera, alias nyerah ngadepin kepala batu Sakura.

"Kan bisa Ta'aruf, Ino. Itu cara pendekatan dalam Islam. Aman, damai dan tidak mengundang dosa."

Itulah jawaban Sakura tiap kali Ino menyuarakan pendapatnya, contohnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Tapi Ra, ..."

"Udahlah, No. Lagian pacaran tuh gak ada dalam hadist Rasulullah, yang ada itu pernikahan."

Sebelum Ino menyerukkan protesnya kembali, Sakura segera menikung kalimat sahabatnya itu. Heran deh, kenapa juga si Ino ini ngotot banget nyuruh Sakura nyari pacar? apa teman pirangnya itu tidak tahu? pacaran itu bukanlah jatuh cinta, namun jatuh dalam dosa.

Istilah pacaran sudah kadang dipahami sebagai hubungan lebih intim antara sepasang kekasih, yang diaplikasikan dengan jalan bareng, jalan-jalan, saling berkirim surat, ber SMS ria, dan berbagai hal lain, yang jelas-jelas disisipi oleh banyak hal-hal haram, seperti pandangan haram, bayangan haram, dan banyak hal-hal lain yang bertentangan dengan syariat.

Bila kemudian ada istilah pacaran yang Islami, sama halnya dengan memaksakan adanya istilah, meneggak minuman keras yang Islami. Mungkin, karena minuman keras itu di tenggak di dalam masjid. Atau zina yang Islami, judi yang Islami, dan sejenisnya. Kalaupun ada aktivitas tertentu yang halal, kemudian di labeli nama-nama perbuatan haram tersebut, jelas terlalu dipaksakan, dan sama sekali tidak bermanfaat.

Pacaran terbaik adalah Setelah menikah. Islam yang sempurna telah mengatur hubungan dengan lawan jenis. Hubungan ini telah diatur dalam syariat suci yaitu pernikahan.

Pernikahan yang benar dalam Islam juga bukanlah yang diawali dengan pacaran, tapi dengan mengenal karakter calon pasangan tanpa melanggar syariat. Melalui pernikahan inilah akan dirasakan percintaan yang hakiki dan berbeda dengan pacaran yang cintanya hanya cinta bualan.

"Lagian, apa sih manfaatnya pacaran?" Tanya Sakura. Ia jadi heran, apa sih yang di pikirkan sahabatnya ini hingga memaksanya untuk cari pacar. Ino gak tau mungkin, kalo jomblo itu mulia. Setidaknya itu menurut Sakura.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Ino pun berbinar. Mungkin dengan sedikit penjelasan, sahabatnya ini akan berubah pikiran. Setidaknya itu yang ada dibenak gadis bermata biru itu. "Pacaran tuh bikin kita semangat belajar." Jawab Ino dengan semangat.

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat, gadis bermata hijau itu mengernyit.

"Yakin semangat belajar? Kalo pacarnya ga ngasih kabar ga baper nih? Baper kan? Nah kalo boro2 belajar, makan aja males kan?"

Sejenak Ino terdiam mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. Sedikit membenarkan sebenarnya, tapi seolah tidak cukup dengan itu, gadis berjilbab ungu itu pun kembali berkata.

"Pacaran itu bikin kita bahagia karena dapat kasih sayang dari pacar."

"Ya Allah, kasih sayang dari orang tua masih kurang?"

"Pacaran juga bikin kita rajin Sholat karena diingetin sholat sama pacar kita."

"Sholatnya buat Allah atau buat pacar? Kalo buat Allah kenapa harus disuruh sama pacar baru mau sholat?"

"Pacaran bikin kita ngerasa aman karena ada yang jagain."

Sakura terkekeh. "Masha Allah, itu pacar apa satpam?"

Ino terdiam sesaat. "Pacaran bikin kita dewasa."

Sakura menghela nafas, kemudian berkata. "Bikin kita dewasa atau bikin kita melakukan hal dewasa. Dewasa yg bener itu yaa langsung lamar aja. Kenapa? masih sekolah? Belom cukup umur buat nikah? Belom punya penghasilan? Lah udah tau belum cukup umur ngapain pacaran."

Ino kembali bungkam. Bener juga sih apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya ini.

Dari jawaban Sakura barusan, Ino dapat melihat bahwa bentuk pacaran bisa mendekati zina. Semula diawali dengan pandangan mata terlebih dahulu. Lalu pandangan itu mengendap di hati. Kemudian timbul hasrat untuk jalan berdua. Lalu berani berdua-duan di tempat yang sepi. Setelah itu bersentuhan dengan pasangan. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan ciuman. Akhirnya, sebagai pembuktian cinta dibuktikan dengan berzina.

Errr... Ino jadi berpikir, apa ia harus menolak Senpai yang nembak dia kemarin? Seketika Mahasiswi cantik itu pun di rundungi kegalauan.

"No, jika laki-laki itu mencintaimu, maka ia akan menuntunmu pada jalan yang lurus. Bukan memacarimu hingga membuat terjerumus." Sakura kembali berkata guna memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

Aquamarine Ino menatap emerald sang sahabat yang juga tengah mrnatapnya disertai senyum tipis.

"Jika laki-laki itu mencintaimu, maka ia akan memintamu menutup aurat. Bukan menyuruhmu tanpa hijab hingga umbar syahwat di sembarang tempat. Jika laki-laki itu mencintaimu, maka ia akan membawamu ke penghulu. Bukan membawamu malam Minggu untuk bercumbu seolah pengantin baru padahal ijab kabul belum dilantun syahdu. Jika laki-laki itu mencintaimu, maka ia akan menabung sebagai mahar. Bukan menghamburkan uang demi gelar pacar tapi ujung-ujungnya tidak melamar. Jika laki-laki itu mencintaimu, maka ia akan mencium tangan ke dua orang tuamu. Bukan melumat habis bibirmu padahal status perkawinan masih kelabu. Jika laki-laki itu mencintaimu, maka ia akan mencerdaskanmu dengan mengharamkan pacaran. Bukan membodohkanmu dengan memudahkan pergaulan bebas seperti gerombolan hewan." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Gadis itu hanya berharap, Sahabatnya ini akan mengerti tentang bahaya nya pacaran.

Karna menurut Sakura, cinta sejati hanya akan ditemui dalam pernikahan yang dilandasi oleh rasa cinta pada-Nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalo cinta itu di ungkapin, bukan di diemin."

Sebuah suara membuat atensi pemuda tampan itu beralih. Ketika menoleh, ia mendapati sahabat berisiknya sudah duduk manis didepannya. Nampan berisi makanan itu diletakkan di atas meja kantin yang menjadi pemisah antara mereka.

"Hn." Gumaman khas nya menjadi jawaban atas kalimat yang dilontarkan sahabatnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Naruto mencibir melihat kelakuan pemuda pantat ayam yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya itu, dan sejenak mengerling pada dua sosok gadis yang tengah mengobrol entah apa itu di sebrang meja mereka.

"Gue heran, apa enaknya mencintai dalam diam kayak gitu?" gumamnya sebelum ikut menyantap makan siang nya.

Sasuke mendengar gumaman itu, namun ia lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Naruto hanya tidak tau, bahwa diam adalah bahasa.

Bahasa yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh hati, dimengerti oleh diri sendiri

juga Allah Yang Maha Memiliki Hati.

Diamnya Sasuke bukan berarti telah redam rasa dihati. Lihat saja tingkah alam semesta, cara langit mencinta bumi,

mentari dengan rerumput pagi, juga hujan yang hadirnya selalu dirindu,

mereka semua diam namun tingkahnya memakna dalam.

Lalu Sasuke... juga ingin menjaga cinta ini dalam diam. Yang indah saat heningnya, tenang dalam sepinya, dan mesra, saat nama panjangnya satu.. demi satu.. Sasuke eja dalam doanya.

Biarkan perasaannya ini tertata rapi di almari hati. Tidak harus tercecer di beranda. Tidak perlu diungkap di banyak telinga. Cukup ia curhatkan pada Allah di setiap perbincangan doa.

Ini bukan tentang berani tidak berani. Ini tentang ikhtiar agar semuanya benar-benar sudah siap. Sasuke bukan sedang sok alim dengan tetap memendam rasa. Sasuke hanya tidak ingin cerita ini berakhir seperti mereka yang katanya saling cinta, tapi harus berpisah dan sedihnya mereka tidak menjadi pasangan, tapi justru menjadi kenangan.

Biarlah semuanya siap dulu. Sebab Sasuke, ingin menjadikan Sakura sebagai masa depan, bukan masa lalu. Bukan seperti yang dulu-dulu. Tidak apa-apa, kan?

"Jadi menurut loe, kalo cinta itu diungkapin?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa memandang sahabat kuning nya itu.

"Yaiyalah." Jawab Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, dan dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin ia berkata.

"Menurut gue sih, kalo cinta itu dinikahin, bukan dipacarin." Ucapnya dengan menekan kata 'pacarin' diakhir kalimatnya. Sasuke pun bangkit dari duduknya, dan kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju pintu keluar kantin yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah cengo, mencoba mencerna perkataan sahabat sok kul nya itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Otak pemuda berambut pirang itu emang agak loading, maklum saja otak Naruto emang kurang asupan gizi.

Seketika safir Naruto pun membulat, setelah mengerti arti kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan. Ternyata sahabatnya itu ...

"Kampret lu Teme!"

... tengah menyindirnya.

.

.

.

"Bocah pirang itu emang berisik banget." Ino menggeleng melihat kelakuan Naruto yang tengah misuh-misuh di sebrang meja mereka. Mungkin Ino tidak sadar, bahwa rambutnya yang tertutupi hijab itu juga pirang. Dan berisik tentu saja. Sakura saksinya, ia yang sering menjadi korban segala ocehan sahabatnya itu.

Bicara soal Sakura, gadis itu juga tengah menatap lurus kedepan. Bukan, Sakura bukan memandang Naruto seperti yang Ino lakukan. Gadis berjilbab merah itu tengah menatap seseorang yang baru saja melangkah melewati pintu keluar kantin yang ada di kampus nya ini.

Seorang pemuda yang diam-diam Sakura kagumi.

.

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **special thanks for grup member Sasusaku Fanfiction Under thee same sky**


End file.
